1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding tool for tying up electric wires or the like in a bundle by use of a band and a small square-sectioned fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known binding tool of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 36680/76. This conventional binding tool has an arrangement in which a plurality of interconnected fasteners and a band are fed to the front end portion of the tool, the band is manually wound tightly around electric wires or the like and inserted through the foremost fastener, the end portion of the band is inserted again into the fastener and secured therein and the band and the fastener are cut by manipulating a handle. In this binding tool, since the fasteners are interconnected in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the through hole of each fastener, it is necessary that the fastener feed path in the tool be provided at right angles to an open end of the band path at the front end of the tool.
However, the binding tool of such a structure is not convenient for binding work, because its bulky front end portion hinders visual verification of the binding work. Furthermore, such a binding tool is not easy to handle when the binding work takes place in a narrow space.
Moreover, the fastener for use in this binding tool, such as shown in the above-mentioned Japanese patent publication, is readily deformed by external force. Accordingly, there is the possiblity that the engagement of the fastener with the band becomes unstable, resulting in the band slipping out of the fastener.